1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular networks. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method for optimizing uplink power-control parameters in LTE cellular networks.
2. Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been viewed as a preferred development path of currently deployed cellular networks, such as GSM (Global System for Mobile), W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), and HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) networks. Compared with the current 3G/3.5G technologies, LTE delivers higher peak throughput with lower latency. More specifically, the LTE specification provides theoretical downlink peak rates of 300 Mbit/s, uplink peak rates of 75 Mbit/s, and QoS provisions permitting round-trip times of less than 10 ms.
LTE selects orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) as a basic access scheme for downlink due to its superior spectral efficiency and bandwidth scalability. To conserve power, the LTE uplink transmission scheme is based on single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA), which provides better peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) properties. The OFDM downlink and the SC-FDMA downlink ensure that there is no or limited intra-cell interference because the resources allocated to different users within a given cell are truly orthogonal. However, inter-cell interference and channel noise still play an important role in the uplink power consumption in LTE devices.